


Dangerous [wo]man

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bodyguard!Kurapika, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Chrollo, Universo Alterno, menciones de tráfico de menores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: Chrollo quedó anonadado con la belleza de la “dama” del vestido escarlata.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dangerous [wo]man

⠀⠀El aura del lugar era tranquila, demasiado para el gusto del hombre del traje oscuro. La música resonaba, las suaves voces de los invitados y sus risas, tanto falsas como genuinas también. Fácilmente se podían distinguir los tranquilos sonidos de las suelas y tacones haciendo contacto con el piso cuando la gente caminaba, las copas de vidrios siendo chocadas generando ese característico elegante sonido, todo lo que verías en una de esas fiestas destinadas a la gente adinerada las cuales ya no saben en dónde desperdiciar el dinero. 

—¿Crees que podemos continuar esto en otro momento, princesa? Necesito un poco de aire fresco—el susurro de una profunda pero suave voz se dirige al oído de una mujer castaña que reposa sobre el regazo del joven de cabellos azabache. Su espalda se arqua una vez su cálido aliento choca contra su piel, ella asiente, dejándole un casto beso sobre la comisura de sus labios y después marchándose sin decir nada más, solo con una mirada de decepción y deseo a medias, mentiría si dijera que no quería haber llegado más lejos con su adversario. 

Chrollo Lucilfer era el hombre con el que no solo esa mujer compartió un momento, jefe de una organización criminal y rompecorazones de medio tiempo, querido por pocos y odiado por muchos. La única razón por la que estaba en este lugar era para reencontrarse con un socio suyo y miembro de aquella organización—que por cierto, nunca llegó, dejando a Lucilfer plantado y sin una razón para continuar en este sitio además de querer pasar el rato con una de las bellas ninfas que clavaban sus ojos cargados de lujuria sobre él—. Sin más, el pelinegro ya bastante estresado y molesto se dirige afuera, la noche estaba fría, el único sonido del exterior era el de las fuentes de agua y la baja música que resonaba débilmente hasta allí, la brisa no estaba tan fuerte como para generar un sonido igual, pero no era molestia, al contrario, más paz aún. Chrollo caminó al rededor sin rumbo alguno, sus ásperas manos se escondían en los bolsillos de sus pantalones color negro por el frío que hacía. 

Tampoco había nada interesante afuera, pero era mejor que tener una mujer insinuándosele cada dos segundos. Realmente estaba considerando retomar sus pasos y marcharse a casa, ha pasado media hora desde el tiempo acordado en el que Chrollo y aquel conocido suyo quedaron con verse y ni rastros de él había. Cuando el hombre para en seco y mira hacia arriba, se encuentra con lo que parecía ser lo más hermoso que sus orbes grisáceos habían apreciado esa noche, parada en el balcón con aquellas finas manos reposando sobre el barandal, había lo que a sus ojos era una hermosa mujer con un vestido escarlata sobre su lechosa piel, tenía bastantes áreas descubiertas dejando mucho a la imaginación. Estaba sola, la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde y su rubio y corto cabello moviéndose con suavidad gracias a la levedad del viento. El de hebras oscuras no sabe cuánto tiempo se le quedó viendo, pero la chica que estaba en el balcón pronto se sintió observada, dirigiéndose con la mirada hasta donde se encontraba su observante. Allí estaba él, su cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, vestía de un traje negro y como detalle más llamativo, unas extrañas argollas color azul sobre sus orejas. La incomodidad la invade un poco cuando sus miradas se cruzan. 

—Joder...—inconscientemente susurra Chrollo, pensaba que estaba alucinando cuando vió a la chica allí parada. ¡Por su puesto que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta! En todo el tiempo que se estableció en el lugar en espera de su socio, no se ha topado con una belleza tan exótica como la de la rubia ante sus ojos. 

Sale caminando tranquilamente por donde regresó de la forma más calmada posible, no quería verse como un desesperado a pesar de que por dentro quería salir corriendo hasta donde estaba ella, pero ese no era su estilo. Entra nuevamente a la fiesta, pasa por el amplio pasillo para terminar subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, nuevamente algunas mujeres dirijeron sus ojos hasta el hombre, él las pasó por alto, todo lo que tenía en mente era encontrar a la chica que hace unos minutos observó, ya todo lo demás a su alrededor no existía, o no hasta que sacara de la mente a la dama. 

Al llegar al segundo piso, una extraña aura lo arrolla, está oscuro, a penas una luz al fondo está encendida pero definitivamente no provenía del lugar de donde vió a la chica, camina entre la oscuridad memorizando dónde fue exactamente que la vió de pie, hasta que se cruza con dos puertas a medio abrir que lo dirigía hasta otro amplio pasillo con más habitaciones, y allí, al final de este, estaba la mujer que ni cuenta se había dado cuando el otro apareció, estaba muy concentrada mirando hacia la gran vista repleta de luces de la ciudad desde esa altura, suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse. 

—Es una aburrida noche, ¿No lo crees?—la voz de Chrollo se aproxima, haciendo un pequeño eco, la mujer abre los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa que siente tras escuchar la voz de aquel desconocido, se da la vuelta y lo observa, oh, era el mismo hombre que anteriormente la estuvo mirando sin preocuparse de ser tan obvio. 

La “chica” lo mira con algo de confusión, pero luego recuerda su papel en este lugar y sonríe falsamente segundos después, Chrollo no se da cuenta de la falsedad de esta sonrisa, sus ojos están completamente cautivados en la belleza de la rubia. 

—Ah, sí... ¿Puedes creerlo? De hecho, tuve que subir hasta aquí porque la música me estaba perforando los tímpanos y dándome dolor de cabeza por más pacífica que sea, supongo que soy muy sensible—se excusó, realmente no estaba allí arriba alejada de la multitud por eso. 

El pelinegro aprieta los labios cuando la encantadora voz de su adversaria cambia el ambiente, demonios, era una mezcla entre la voz de un ángel y el canto de una sirena, eso lo atrajo aún más. Da unos pasos más adelante hasta quedar al lado suyo, ambos orbes grisáceos quedándose intactos sobre la otra por unos segundos hasta que el más alto decide romper el hielo  
—hm, no veo problema con eso para serte honesto, es bastante entendible—una risilla sale después de completar su oración—. Me llamo Chrollo, querida, ¿Cuál vendría siendo tu nombre?—ronroneó esa pregunta, eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal ajena. 

“Querida” quería reírse, tal parece que su disfraz de mujer sí le quedó como anillo al dedo como para llamar la atención de aquel hombre y hacerle creer que era una damisela, pero tenía que retenerse, esa era la idea. 

—Hmm, Chro... Llo, Chrollo, es un nombre bastante extraño, si me lo preguntas, pero es encantador y único de cierta manera—el aparentemente chico dice, sonriendo dulcemente luego de alzar un poco su hombro izquierdo. El elogio fue lo suficiente como para amar más la forma en la que su contrario hablaba. 

Chrollo no creía en el amor a primera vista, por Dios, estaba más que claro que era una excusa barata para ocultar que lo que realmente uno siente no es más allá que atracción física, pero la atracción que tenía sobre esta persona cuyo sexo real desconocía y no miraba más que el hecho de que solo parecía mujer era bastante, jamás ha anhelado pasar la yema de su dedo pulgar por los labios carnosos y hermosamente pintados de carmesí de alguien más tanto como ahora, pero ambos tenían el mismo objetivo: ponerse a prueba y no darse a conocer como unos fáciles que caen ante los pies de cualquiera, el orgullo estaba en la palma de sus manos compitiendo por a quién se le cae primero y dará el primer paso. 

—Ciertamente. Pero dejando mi nombre de lado, reitero, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

—¡Oh! Sí, qué modales los míos. Puedes llamarme Kurapika, es un placer conocerle. 

—Hmmm... Tendré que decir lo mismo que dijiste del mío, es exótico, perfecto para alguien con una belleza tan peculiar como la tuya—una de las manos del azabache se pasa por el barandal hasta hacer contacto con la de Kurapika sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos. 

El rubio tenía que admitir que se sentía incómodo con el hecho de que tenían que usar pronombres femeninos sobre él. No era la primera vez que un hombre se le acercaba pensando que era una mujer e intentaba seducirlo, pero sí era la primera vez que tenía que parecer una mujer intencionalmente para poder completar su misión en esta lujosa fiesta y pasar desapercibido, teniendo ya un hombre detrás de él. 

Un momento... La misión. 

Los faroles azules del rubio se abrieron como platos, ¡Eso era lo que olvidaba!—. Espera, ¿Tu nombre es Chrollo Lucilfer?—este último asiente en respuesta, no le daba ni un atisbo de sorpresa que lo reconociera con la fama que se había ganado en esta fiesta y la que ya tenía con anterioridad. 

Kurapika no lo conocía por la primera forma, pero, ¡Definitivamente el mundo estaba de su lado hoy! La razón por la que el rubio estaba en este edificio era porque quería encontrarse con Hisoka y negociar algo, y claro, le habían comentado que se iba a encontrar primeramente con un tal “Chrollo Lucilfer”. Se sentía tan aliviado teniéndolo frente a él y habiéndolo encontrado con tanta facilidad, como si toda la suerte del mundo lo había bañado en su gratificante sensación de alivio, lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar tiempo con Lucilfer hasta que el pelirrojo llegase, aunque dudaba mucho algo, ¿Y qué tal si Hisoka ya se había ido pero Chrollo se quedó dando vueltas por el lugar un rato más? Tendría que averiguarlo, debería seguirle el juego por al menos media hora, rezaba que en esa media hora recibiera una llamada o mensaje del otro hombre notificándole que ya había puesto los pies en el lugar y que podían proceder a hacer lo que iban a hacer; estaba más que claro que no iba a saltar como un estúpido y preguntarle si ya se había encontrado con él o planeaba hacerlo, eso sería muy sospechoso y encima, raro, le sacaría esa información de forma discreta. 

—Ah, es que he escuchado rumores sobre tí—vuelve a hablar el menor. 

—¿Y qué clase de rumores, si se puede saber?—canturrea el más alto, luego ladea la cabeza con esa sonrisa juguetona haciendo una breve aparición en su semblante. 

—Que eres un mujeriego y un rompecorazones, eso, vaya, ¿Pensabas venir hasta aquí con el único fin de acostarte conmigo y luego olvidarte de mí? Eso es cruel...—fingió falsa tristeza finalizando por hacer un puchero con sus labios para nada real pero convincente, lo que hizo que Chrollo abriese los ojos de par en par. 

—¿Eh? Por supuesto que no—con suavidad, toma una de las manos de Kurapika y la alza, depositando un ameno beso en la palma de esta, cierra sus ojos en el proceso, después de aquel acto, lo mira a los ojos fijamente una vez más—, Kurapika, ¿Debo repetirlo de nuevo? Vine hasta aquí porque me pareciste hermosa, yo nunca suelo dar el primer paso cuando me quiero involucrar con alguien, suelen venir hasta a mí y yo decido si aceptar o negarme, entre todas las mujeres que han intentado escalar hasta mí esta noche, tú eres la única que me ha dejado embobado por tanto tiempo, me quedé absorto en tu belleza cuando te miraba desde allí abajo y me animé a verte mejor de cerca, no me retracto, eres igual de linda y delicada que una cara y bien esculpida muñeca de porcelana que merece estar en el mejor lugar de un aposento...—las palabras son dichas de una forma tan coqueta e idílica que abre los ojos de par en par por segunda vez, sus mejillas adquieren un visible tono rojizo haciendo una perfecta combinación con sus labios, vestido y uñas. Joder... ¿Este tipo seguirá siendo así de “romántico” aún si se entera que realmente no es una hermosa dama, pero gramaticamente correcto, un hermoso caballero? Mira hacia otro lado y carraspea ante la vergüenza que lo rodeó puesto a tantos halagos siendo procesados a la misma vez, Chrollo toma esto como una victoria, mandó a la mierda su orgullo, necesitaba declararle que lo último que pensó al verla era en tener sexo, era verdad el hecho de que quería conocerla mejor y claro, si era posible, eso otro último también pero no necesariamente. 

—De-deberías de dejar de halagar tanto a un chi... A una chica que con suerte conoces, no sé ni qué edad tienes, Lucilfer—susurra él apartándose del pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona surcando entre sus labios teñidos de rojo. Le da la espalda y camina por el pasillo hasta la puerta, el contrario lo sigue habiendo disfrutado de aquella reacción por el bochorno que le causaron sus palabras. 

—Podemos arreglar eso. 

[...] 

Ambos caminaban por toda la parte exterior de la mansión, mientras eso pasaba conversaban acerca de sus vidas; Kurapika no reveló cosas reales, inventó una falacia con el único propósito de mantener toda información relevante en secreto y sus verdaderas intenciones también, después de todo, solo estaba aquí con el propósito de tener un encuentro con Hisoka con un acceso fácil mediante Chrollo, solo tenía que estar con él unos cuantos minutos hasta verificar si aquellos dos ya se habían encontrado en la fiesta o no. 

—¿Sabes, Chrollo? 

—¿Sí? 

—¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo una chica tan simple como yo tuvo acceso a un lugar tan prestigioso como este?—Kurapika mintió sobre su verdadera afiliación y ocupación, dijo que era una camarera que trabajaba para pagar sus estudios cuando realmente era un guardaespaldas encubierto de Nostrade, le pidió a su compañera Senritsu que lo cubriera mientras él mismo se encargaba de buscar a Hisoka, solo tenía media hora para hacerlo y regresar a su puesto, fue el tiempo máximo que su compañera le proporcionó para ayudarlo. 

—La verdad es que sí, pero creo que tengo una pequeña sensación de que sé cómo tuviste acceso a este lugar. 

—¿A-ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?—su voz suena temblorosa, tiene un presentimiento negativo sobre sus siguientes palabras, ¿Será que sabe la verdad y solo ha estado fingiendo o...? 

—Tienes una relación cercana con alguno de los presentes en esta fiesta—responde Chrollo, Kurapika suspira de tranquilidad, tenía el corazón en la garganta pensando que lo había atrapado—. Siento que podrías ser la amiga, familiar e incluso... Amante o prometida de alguien, solo digo. 

Kurapika se esperó de todo menos las últimas dos acusaciones dichas por el azabache, tendría que tomar aquella excusa y ponérsela en la boca como la respuesta real a pesar de que estaba por decir algo muy diferente a eso, para ser exactos, que fue arrastrada a este lugar por una de sus amigas para presentarle a alguien que podría convertirse en su futura pareja, era una excusa de mierda, pero era la que se le había ocurrido en aquel momento, no pensó que iba a llegar a tanto con este hombre en tan poco tiempo. 

—¿Es que acaso eres adivino, Lucilfer?—canturrea, siguiendo su juego— La verdad es que sí, mi prometido es tan aburrido y anticuado, ¿Puedes creer que se molesta solo porque use escote? Digo, no es como que si tenga algo que mostrar, pero igual, tuve que alejarme de él un momento y por eso me encontraste allí—pone los ojos en blanco, tenía que hacer ver que las palabras que salían de su boca eran la realidad de su inexistente vida como la prometida de un mafioso. 

Chrollo se ríe ante su contestación, le divertía verla quejarse de su vida amorosa no tan amorosa. 

—Bueno, yo no veo problema en que uses ropa como esa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero—el menor lo mira, curioso de su siguiente respuesta—...Puedo entenderlo un poco, mírate, te ves demasiado hermosa en ese vestido—hace una pausa para morderse el labio, las mejillas de Kurapika se calientan y toman nuevamente ese color rojizo sinónimo de vergüenza—; estaría celoso de que otro hombre que no fuera yo se te acerque con otras intenciones solo porque te encontró sexy, ¿No es eso lo que está pasando ahora mismo? Tu futuro esposo estaría celoso de verme contigo. 

—¡N-no digas estupideces, Chrollo Lucilfer! Q-que esté vestida así no le da el derecho a ningún hombre de venir hacia mí con “esas intenciones”, ¡Incluso a ti, el sombrero te queda! Eres un pervertido... 

—Tienes razón, pero, ¿Me dices en qué momento he recalcado que quiero llevarte a una habitación y hacerte mía? 

—Cuando me dijiste que soy igual de linda y delicada que una muñeca de porcelana y que merecía estar en el mejor lugar de un aposento... ¡Un aposento! 

—Pero Kurapika, no me refería a eso, me refería al estante de una habitación donde solo tu dueño te tenga a la vista y al cuidado—el susodicho se queda callado, mierda, no pensó en eso—. Creo que la única pervertida eres tú. 

—¡Cállate!—Chrollo ríe, estaba sacando a la luz un lado del rubio que no había mostrado en toda la noche que se han intercambiado palabras e información, era interesante, le gustaba verlo así siendo... ¿Él? 

No obstante, las ásperas manos del mayor cambian de posición de sus bolsillos a las caderas del rubio de ojos azules, fue un movimiento tan repentino e inesperado que no tuvo tiempo ni de decir algo ante su sorpresa. Chrollo apega el cuerpo impropio al suyo, su cabeza se entierra en la unión de su cuello y hombros, respirando el perfume mezclado con el olor natural del contrario. 

No hace nada, solo se queda ahí, las mejillas de Kurapika no vuelven al tono de piel original y siguen en el mismo tono de su vestido, tiembla, está nervioso y abochornado justo ahora, ¿Cómo ese hombre puede hacerle experimentar cosas que en su vida se le ha dado la oportunidad hasta ahora? Siente a Chrollo exhalar, su espalda se curva terminando por morder su labio inferior, el sentimiento del cálido aliento del azabache chocando contra su sensible piel le pone los pelos punta, tiene sentimientos divididos, le incómoda pero al mismo tiempo le encanta cómo se sintió eso y las manos que sin previo aviso empezaron a desplazarse hasta sus muslos metiéndolas bajo la abertura de su vestido y comenzando a subirlo torturosamente lento; tal parece que no le importaba si alguien presenciaba aquel «asunto». 

—Chrollo...—su nombre sale casi como un gemido, sus toques lo hacían sentir fuera de este mundo, se le olvidaba que estaban en un sitio donde cualquier individuo puede pasar. 

—Quiero que me respondas una pregunta—lentamente, fue depositando besos sobre su cuello, ascendiendo con sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja, ahí le mordió el lóbulo, sacándole un gemido real a Kurapika que fue una mezcla entre sorpresa y leve dolor—: ¿Te atreverías a serle infiel a tu futuro marido con un hombre que a penas tienes unos minutos conociendo...?—no esperaba una respuesta, quería molestarlo pero si terminaba aceptando, bueno, sus deseos son órdenes y él era todo oídos. 

—Yo-—antes de poder responder a su pregunta, el teléfono del de mayor estatura comenzó a vibrar, ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? Por otro lado, el rubio se alegró internamente por la interrupción, gracias al cielo, no podía decirle que sí por más que quisiera, el mafioso no sabía sobre su verdadero género, además, no tenía tanto tiempo, solo estaba aquí esperando por el pelirrojo y socio de su acompañante de esta noche. El propietario del teléfono se aparta para atender a la llamada, dándole la espalda y poniéndose este en la oreja. 

—Habla Chrollo—nuevamente, la voz ronca, seria y varonil se manifestó, sonaba más serio a como le hablaba a él hace un rato—. Ah, Hisoka, hasta que por fin apareces, imbécil—su tono vuelve a la normalidad, escuchándose más natural ahora, mientras que Kurapika abre los ojos de par en par cuando escuchó ese nombre, prestándole atención a la conversación del hombre e intentando saber qué decían—, ¿Sabes lo mucho que me has tenido esperando? ¡Estaba considerando irme a casa! 

—Ya, ya, lo siento~ para serte honesto, he estado aquí desde hace más de media hora, solo que me distraje mucho hablando con Illumi ya que estábamos y me olvidé de tí, perdón—pudo sentir aquella desagradable y característica sonrisa suya a través del teléfono provocándole que frunciera el ceño y maldijera por lo bajo—. Bien, estoy en el otro patio, en donde está la piscina, te espero allí—a Chrollo no le dió tiempo de confirmar pues el pelirrojo cortó la llamada al último momento de revelar su ubicación, suspira y vuelve a guardar el teléfono. 

—Ah, Kurapika, lamento es-—cuando se voltea, allí no hay nadie—¿Kurapika...? 

El joven rubio ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras apurado y con los tacones en las manos, se dirigía al baño. Una vez allí se encerró para ponerse el traje que anteriormente usaba mucho antes del vestido, con suerte seguía doblado en el mismo sitio en que lo colocó. Después de ponerse todo en su lugar y quitarse el labial, toma el vestido y los tacones para salir disparado hacia donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros que se encargaron de cubrirlo en su desaparición momentaria. 

—¡Kurapika!—Senritsu exclama cuando lo ve, alegre de que esté bien aunque agitado por tanto correr. 

—Senritsu, necesito que me hagas otro favor...—logra pronunciar entre jadeos, se dirige hacia Neon, le agradece por haberle prestado aquel atuendo y se lo devuelve, ella le sonríe para después pedirle a Linssen que lleve la ropa al auto nuevamente. 

—¿Tuviste suerte? ¿Está aquí a quien buscas?—Kurapika asiente en respuesta. 

—Sí, ahora mismo debería de estar cerca de la piscina. Por favor, quiero que vayas hacia donde un hombre llamado Chrollo Lucilfer, si no lo conoces, es un hombre con un traje negro, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, un extraño tatuaje en la frente, ojos gris-—la mujer lo interrumpe. 

—¡Kurapika! Cálmate. Sí, ya sé quién es, te notas agitado, pero haré lo posible, ¿Cómo quieres que lo distraiga? 

Oh, él no había pensado en eso, ¿Cómo demonios hará que Chrollo se pare un rato y que le dé tiempo para hablar con Hisoka primero?—no lo sé, ¿Puedes... Decirle que la razón por la que salí corriendo es porque ví a mi prometido y que lamento haber hecho eso? También que vaya a verme en la última habitación del pasillo en el que me encontraba, que solo tengo diez minutos antes de irme. 

—¿Tu qué? ¿Tienes un prometido? 

—¡S-solo dile así! Es una larga historia, confío en tí, Senritsu, ¡Confío en tí y en Neon para cuidarse mientras regreso! 

[...] 

—¡Kurapika! Es un gusto tenerte aquí hoy, ha pasado tiempo, ¿Qué tal tu trabajo como guardaespaldas de Nostrade? ¿Qué se te ofrece?—frente al rubio de mirada asesina, se encontraba sentado un pálido hombre de cabello rojizo, una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y una mirada divertida debido al enojo que emanaba Kurapika con solo tenerlo en frente. 

—No actúes como si realmente te importara mi vida, Hisoka—masculla, cruzándose de brazos sin despegar sus zafiros de los ámbar del mayor. 

El llamado toma un trago de su bebida en manos, luego contesta—: eres un poco grosero, pero está bien, negociemos sobre eso que querías. 

El rubio toma asiento en la silla frente a él, listo para dejar correr la conversación pendiente. 

Cinco minutos que parecieron eternos transcurrieron, en ellos conversó acerca del tema de la desaparición de su hermano Pairo y el cómo la mafia tenía mucho que ver con esto. La información que se le dió lo tenía temblando en la silla, era grotesco... Su hermano menor fue secuestrado por alguna red de tráfico infantil y que según lo que Hisoka sabía del tema, seguía con vida pero en algún paradero desconocido, pero que definitivamente en Italia. 

Kurapika solo se unió a la mafia para tener más acceso a la información sobre el castaño, conviviendo con la misma clase de gente que le hizo eso a él y a más inocentes niños que solo buscaban ser felices y continuar su vida de manera normal. ¿Ahora qué? A partir de aquí no sabía qué hacer, cómo viajaría a Italia, cómo sabría cuál entre todas las organizaciones se encargó de ello o donde estaba, Hisoka solo podría brindarle la poca información que escuchó a base de rumores, más a fondo no tenía idea de más nada. 

—Bien, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar algo con alguien más, te dejo aquí... Suerte—el pelirrojo se levantó de su silla, observó a Kurapika bastante perdido mirando al suelo, y antes de marcharse, le proporcionó una suave caricia sobre la cabeza en un triste intento de calmarlo, luego se fue. 

Una vez el rubio quedó en total soledad, comenzó a llorar de frustración, melancolía, odiaba todo en ese momento, incluso a él por ser incapaz de poder hacer algo, sus padres era lo único que le quedaba y la policía aún no resolvía el tema. 

[...] 

La fiesta ya había terminado, muchas personas ya estaban saliendo del lugar para dirigirse a sus hogares o a quién sabe dónde. El joven caminaba lentamente hacia adentro una vez más, se tardó más tiempo del que le estableció a su amiga, tardó más desahogándose entre lágrimas que en la corta conversación con el mafioso. Miraba al suelo entre cada paso que daba, aquellos ojos antes llenos de enojo ahora estaban rojos por tanto llorar, el brillo que había en estos se esfumó dejando a la vista solo una vacía mirada. 

De pronto por no fijarse al estar completamente consumido por pensamientos negativos chocó contra alguien, la bebida de rojiza de la persona se derramó sobre su camisa blanca, ni siquiera se atrevió a decir algo, sabía mejor que nadie que fue su culpa. 

—¡Mocoso fíjate por dónde-—el hombre que estaba a punto de quejarse observó mejor al contrario para darse cuenta de quién se trataba—¿Kurapika...? 

Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Chrollo, su mirada cambió de posición al otro lado, había una chica de cabello rubio y un vestido azul aferrada a su brazo mirándolo con confusión, qué asco, no había pasado ni bien una hora desde que se vieron y ya tenía a una zorra con la cual pasar la noche, no sabía ni por qué se sintió tan especial por las palabras que le había dicho hace unos momentos si ya sabía que era un mujeriego y que si no podía con él buscaría a otra puta como reemplazo. Frunció el ceño, esto no lo estaba ayudando, lo hizo sentir peor, se sentía usado aunque tal vez era su karma por usar al ojigris también, pero al menos el rubio fue más astuto y disimuló, no como este imbécil. 

—Si solo me considerabas una zorra más de tu ganado debiste decírmelo directamente y no endulzarlo con palabras bonitas, eres un asco de persona. Ojalá te mueras. 

Ignorando el hecho de que ahora estaba manchado en vino se desvió hacia otro lado lleno de rencor y desprecio al de traje oscuro. 

—¡O-oye espera, no es lo que piensas!—no se volteó a mirarle, el hombre se dirigía hacia él pero al mezclarse con la multitud desapareció de su vista, además, ¿Por qué siquiera se le acercaba y hacía ver esto como una escena donde le era infiel o algo así? Fue tan raro e incómodo, no tenía que darle ninguna explicación. Estaba irritado, cada cosa lo molestaba y todo se empeoraba con el más mínimo detalle. 

De pronto el cuerpo de Kurapika se sentía tan débil e impotente, su vista se nubló y de un segundo a otro perdía consciencia y contacto con el mundo al punto de colapsar en el suelo de salón. 

[...] 

El acontecimiento del desmayo del guardaespaldas de Nostrade concurrió hace unos días, el estrés y las mil emociones que estaba experimentando habían sido las causantes de que haya caído al suelo, el cansancio también había sido una razón primordial. Ahora mismo estaba en otra fiesta, en el baño lavándose la cara con agua, debería estar con sus dos compañeros cuidando de la hija de su jefe pero era imposible, debería, más no estaba. Seguía triste desde esa vez, no pensó que la información le iba a afectar tanto, aún continuaba pensando que era un inútil que no podría hacer nada para salvar a su hermano menor de la desgracia que podría estar viviendo. Se miró al espejo, era un desastre viviente: cabello desordenado, ojos horriblemente decorados con ojeras y piel más pálida de lo usual, realmente se había descuidado pero ya nada le importaba, no tenía que verse bien para nadie. 

Ya decidido a abandonar el sitio, caminando hacia adelante se chocó con alguien una vez más, justo como esa noche. 

—A-ah, lo siento mucho, seño-—al fijarse más detalladamente, percibió un rostro tan familiar—¿Chrollo...? 

El hombre de pelo azabache lo miró de la misma forma, pero más sorprendido por el increíble cambió en los pocos días que han transcurrido desde ese último y primer encuentro, ese no era el colmo, claro que no, era que la “dama” del vestido escarla resultó ser un caballero, su disfraz fue tan bueno que no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando lo volvió a ver en traje, aún conservaba su aura femenina y delicada presentando una nueva personalidad a la inicial, ahora no, se veía tan masculino. 

—Kurapika, no esperaba volverte a ver... 

—Mira qué bien, ¿De casualidad no tienes a una de tus perras esperándote en una habitación? Si me disculpas, tengo que irme, ya ves que no soy una mujer así que no tengo algo que ofrecerte—sin nada más que comentar, trata de evadir a la nueva presencia, pero este lo detiene sosteniéndolo de la muñeca. 

—Oye en serio siento mucho lo de esa noche, no quería que te sintieras usado por mí, tú eras más que solo una experiencia pasajera, te lo dije. 

—De verdad, ¿Por qué mierda te disculpas? ¿Debo recordarte que no tenemos ninguna clase de relación? Haz lo que quieras, estoy ocupado, así que con tu permiso quiero irme. 

—Tengo información de la locación de Pairo—hubo silencio, momentáneo pero intrigante, finalmente decide mirarlo a los ojos esperando a que continúe—. Sé quiénes lo tienen, dónde está y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con tu misión de encontrarlo, debiste “contratarme” a mí antes que a Hisoka, yo sí conocía sobre lo que le pasó a él y otros chicos desde hace más y con más detalles. 

Kurapika no supo qué responder, si bien esta podría ser una malévola trampa o mentira por parte suya, ya tenía en cuenta la desagradable clase de persona que era y que haría de todo por obtener lo que quiere—Si lo que quieres es manipularme para tener sexo contigo a cambio de información, preferiría continuar con esto yo solo... 

—No voy a hacer eso, no te voy a manipular ni a pedirte algo a cambio, realmente quiero darte esa información, ¿Así que aceptas o no? Yo tampoco tengo toda la noche. 

Kurapika lo mira en silencio con un rostro estoico y carente de emoción, prevaleciendo su orgullo. No sabía si confiar en él, pero al mirarlo por tanto tiempo no vió un indicio de mentira en sus palabras, ¿Tal vez sentía tanta pena que al menos quería aportar algo más favorecedor a la situación? 

—No creo que sea necesario... No tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar un viaje a Italia o una estancia en un hotel, le seguiré dejando el cargo a los poli- 

—Yo pagaré todos los gastos e iré contigo. 

—¿Q-qué? 

—Sé que suena raro y más viniendo de alguien que conoces poco, pero de verdad quiero ayudarte. No soy muy fanático de gastar el dinero al azar solo porque tengo de sobra pero por tí haría una excepción. 

Los orbes azules del menor se abren aún más, definitivamente no, no iba a aceptarlo, era demasiado y no quería que al final terminara pidiéndole algo a cambio, algo con lo que no podría pagarle por su amabilidad.  
Era un dilema, aceptar o rechazar la oferta que se le puso en manos, desvió la mirada un segundo, Chrollo continuaba esperando por su repuesta y así finalizar con este tema. 

—¿Por qué insistes en ayudarme y encima sin pedir algo a cambio?—se atrevió a realizar otra cuestión, tenía que haber algo detrás de toda esta repentina amabilidad suya. 

Chrollo soltó un bufido, era demasiado terco aunque entendía esa desconfianza y confusión. 

La mano del mayor se acerca al rostro de Kurapika, al ganar la suficiente cercanía metió uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja para dejar más a la vista su cansado y juvenil semblante—solo déjame ayudarte... Al igual que tú, yo perdí a uno de mis hermanos, no fue por la mafia o un secuestro, simplemente se extravió y lo asesinaron por andar en terreno peligroso, no fue hace mucho pero me rendí en la búsqueda, años después me enteré que falleció... Si tan solo no me hubiese rendido estaría con él ahora mismo, en cambio tú, aún tienes tiempo, Pairo continúa con vida allá afuera. 

Así que básicamente lo hacía porque compartían las mismas penas de perder a un ser querido, continuaba teniendo sus dudas y recelo, más no dijo nada. Esto no era como aceptar un poco de comida o algo leve, tampoco eran unas vacaciones a otro país, estaría navegando entre aguas peligrosas, entre criminales y atrocidades, por eso se negaba tanto a aceptar la oferta, el hecho de que ahora tendría que convivir con un jefe de otra organización que no fuese la de Nostrade le ponía los pelos de punta. 

Abrió la boca decidido a hablar, si tan solo en primer lugar no hubiese jugado a la señorita en apuros esa noche que se conocieron no estaría tan presionado en si aceptar el trato o no, aunque posiblemente estaría igual de mal por su incapacidad de hacer algo. 

Chrollo fue su única oportunidad. 

—...Si terminas pidiéndome algo a cambio o traicionándome después de claramente decir que no, voy a encontrarte y te mataré. Aceptaré pero con una condición. 

—Ya te dije que no haré nada de eso, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquiera que sea la condición. 

Suspiró—solo tienes que decirme cómo fue que te enteraste de toda esta situación conmigo, y dime la verdad. 

—Oh, fue el día que te desmayaste. Hisoka y yo nos ofrecimos a llevarte al hospital pero pedimos que no se dijera que fuimos nosotros, me sorprendí de que él también te conociera y me explicó el tema de Pairo y tú a lo que yo le expliqué cómo nos conocimos nosotros, de hecho, te he estado buscando estos últimos días para conversar esto mismo—confesó con normalidad. 

—¿Por qué no querías que nadie supiera que fueron ustedes? ¿Por eso fue que trajeron a Leorio? 

—Uno, porque no queríamos que nadie pensara que teníamos una relación cercana con un miembro de la familia Nostrade, y dos, sí, fue por eso—oh, así que esos dos pertenecían a la famosa «Brigada Fantasma» la cual no estaba en buenas condiciones con Nostrade, era la única organización con la que el jefe no estaba en buenos términos. 

La mano de Kurapika se dirige a su nuca y pasa sus dedos por ahí en un vago intento de relajarse, cosa que afortunadamente logró, ya no estaba tan molesto como antes, en cam bio se calmó. 

—Entiendo...—susurró. 

—¿Entonces sí vas a aceptar mi ayuda?—pregunta Chrollo una vez más, el adverso asiente con la cabeza. 

Pronto se intercambian números de teléfono para en un futuro discutir mejor el asunto, estaba realmente agradecido con su mala y buena suerte. 

—Y Chrollo... 

—¿Sí? 

—Pérdon por haberme enojado contigo la noche de la fiesta solo porque te ví con otra mujer—con una de sus manos se rascó el brazo irradiando sus nervios y vergüenza—, mi mente era un desastre, si me hubiese encontrado en un mejor estado posiblemente ni siquiera te hubiera hablado y lo dejaba pasar, pero me sentí tan inútil y usado que me enfadé sin derecho, no quise insultar a ninguno. Aunque supongo que ahora haz de estar decepcionado de que no resulté ser una mujer—por primera vez en toda la desastrosa noche, dejó salir una pequeña risa debido a su comentario. 

—Tranquilo, yo también fui un poco idiota al dejarme llevar, me enojé cuando ví que no estabas en la habitación como tu amiga me dijo y pues... Me terminé yendo con otra mujer para calmarme, la jugaste muy bien con tu disfraz de señorita, aunque no sé por qué estaría decepcionado, seas hombre o mujer aún me hubiese acercado a tí esa noche, me cautivó tu belleza, no tu sexo, honestamente no tengo problemas en mantener relaciones sexuales o románticas con otro hombre, ya lo he hecho—vaya, esa confesión sí fue inesperada, no parecía de esa clase de personas pero resultó que sí. 

—No esperaba que tuvieras esa clase de gustos, Lucilfer... 

—Lo dice el que se vistió de mujer—iba a refutar eso, pero tenía razón, así que bufó y negó con la cabeza, eso le dió al mayor a entender que ganó y sonrió. 

Ahora que estaba más en parsimonia después de la conversación que recientemente tuvo con el jefe de la mafia se mira al espejo a su costado antes de arreglar el desastre que era lo más que pudo. 

—Ya me tengo que ir, muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad...—le regaló una amistosa sonrisa listo para salir por la puerta del baño a su puesto original, una vez más no lo logró, volvió a mirar con confusión al ojigris ya que era la segunda vez que lo tomaba de la mano para evitar que se fuera, no obstante, sintió la presión de sus pálidos y suaves labios hacer contacto con el dorso de la mano que sostenía, luego le devolvió la mirada. 

—À bientôt, mon ange...—contestó, se fue primero dejando a un avergonzado y sonrojado Kurapika en el lugar, odiaba con todo su ser esta faceta suya que estaba mostrando al ser la primera vez que lograba sentirse seducido por otro hombre, un hombre que lo hacía sentir tan peligroso por el cargo y vocación que ejercía como criminal. 

Si involucrarse con criminales y asesinos lo influenciaría automáticamente a volverse uno, entonces desde ahora la policía podría ir tras de él al ser un peligro para la sociedad, Chrollo Lucilfer no tenía un muy lindo historial, pero como él mismo se ofrecía a socorrerlo, ya no le importaba. 

De igual forma, Kurapika jamás se convertiría en la misma clase de personas que le arruinaron la vida y llevaron hasta aquí, solo cumplía con su objetivo de salvar a su familiar y luego regresar su vida a la normalidad fuera del mundo de la mafia.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que esto no flopee.
> 
> so I'm back, hola Mika y sus fics en español en ao3 regresaron jsjsjssdx🚶♀️ honestamente no sé si pueda seguir publicando las dos versiones en español e inglés cada vez que posteo uno bc me toma mucho tiempo y además en español ya los tengo en la plataforma naranja jejox 😰😰😰
> 
> en fin hola, sabían que este fue el primer kurokura que escribí ??? cuando a penas entraba en el fandom, lo escribí en eso de noviembre pero lo terminé no hace como un mes idk, no me gustó mucho la trama y además tuvo un final muy diferente al planeado pero era pq no lo quería dejar incompleto, es el primer relato que escribí de estos dos, no podía dejarlo así nomás nao nao.
> 
> y bueno no sé qué más decir pero Chrollo jefe de la mafia me puede 👩🦲 me gustaría dibujar alguna de las escenas de aquí porque admito que hay unas que simplemente me encantan pero qué pereza, algún día será.
> 
> nos vemos pronto, recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales para dibujos de mala calidad y contenido de el ship más sano y lindo 😍😍😍😍 
> 
> wattpad, tumblr, twitter: gotheku  
> instagram: gothekku


End file.
